The Storm
by Faeore
Summary: A night of Cards and cooking soon turns into a race for your life with a mad killer on the loose in Arti Cuno's house. (The story has the usual Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary gang along with some others =)
1. The Storm - Part 1

The Storm

Part 1 - Lost

Written by Arti Cuno and Freakachu

This fanfic has some swearing in it. Who are we kidding, it has a lot of swearing in it, and adult content. No 10 year olds are gonna say or do any of this stuff so the ages of the characters in this fic are as follows.   
Arti - 15 Gary - 16 Renku - 16 Nakako- 18 Ash - 15 Misty - 16 Brock - 18 Lilja - 14

Also, Green = Freakachu typing and Blue = Arti typing

Togepi wailed endlessly as Misty tried to calm it down. The four guys in the kitchen were making supper. Well, Nakako, Sanimi and Brock were making Chinese food for dinner, and Renku was making a mess. Sanimi had mentioned about probably not having enough eggs for the Egg Foo Young and had scared poor Togepi to pieces thinking that they were going to cook it.

Ash and Gary had been arguing over something or other, and Lilja who became annoyed with their bickering had suggested that they play cards or something. Misty didn't like cards and she didn't like Lilja, so she didn't play, but Arti and Gary thought it would be fun. Deciding on a game had been terrible. Ash wanted to play the pokemon TCG game, and Arti wanted to play poker. Gary smirked and said he'd like to play strip poker. But then changed his mind because he just knew Ash would lose, and didn't want to see him naked. Arti looked at Gary and seemed to think that strip poker would be a great idea after all. 

"Uhh... I have no clue how to play that." Lilja moaned. 

"Well, hmm, lemme see..." Gary said, wondering how to explain it. "I should know how to after all..." he grinned in Arti's direction only to be beat over the head with an Eevee, or more, attacked by one on Arti's command, another one had also attacked and bit him on the ass.

"OW! Damn, well. Let me start with explaining the different types of hands you can get, starting with best to worst. There's Royal Flush, Straight Flush, Four of a Kind, Full House, Flush, Straight, Three of a Kind, Two Pair, One Pair, High Card..."

Lilja's eyes seem to go swirly as Gary continued to go on about what each of the hands meant.

"And then there's other rules you'll have to know..." he continued telling her the main rules, the main one being "And the person who loses that "round" you could say has to take one piece of clothing off, and if it's socks, BOTH socks, not one, don't be cheap. BUT, the person winning will be the one to pick what gets taken off, I could be cruel and say bra first, but you probably don't have nor need one..." he grinned evilly. "And then of course there's the betting part..."

After about twenty minutes of giving Lilja and Ash the basics of how to play everything, Gary hauled out a pack of cards from nowhere and flipped them out of the packaging and shuffled him as if he was one of the card dealers from Vegas. Ash's eyes matched Lil's now, both of them looking utterly confused and swirly eyed.

Freakachu waddled over to the group and dropped a bag full of poker chips in front of Gary. "Freeee." he said, waddling over to Lilja's side.

"We'll play five card Stud version. The first two cards will be dealt face down, so only you can see them, then the rest of the cards will be dealt face up, except for the last card. Each time a card is dealt, there's another round of betting. Betting is done between every round of the deal." Gary explained, dealing out the first card to everyone.

Ash held his up stupidly. "Is a Seven good?" he asked.

"You moron!" Gary yelled, facefaulting, "You're not supposed to show us your cards!"

"Oh..." Ash said, hiding it again. "Can I have a new one?"

* * *

Nakako beat Renku's hand with at spatula. "Hands out!" he hollered at Renku for putting his finger in the sweet and sour sauce.

"But I want some on mah taco!" He insisted, pouting and slamming his other fist down on the counter, accidentally squishing an eggroll. The innards of the eggroll shot out and plastered Sanimi's shirt. One of Gary's Eevee bounded into the kitchen to lick the food off of Sanimi. Gary had three Eevee. A girl, a boy and a hermaphrodite which Renku had named Hermee. It was Hermee who cleaned off Sanimi. It was a weird looking critter who had one paw bigger than it should be and one paw smaller. Its eyes were spaced far apart and one was much larger than an Eevee eye should be. All in all, it was a freak Eevee. 

"Sweet and sour on a taco? Gross!" Brock exclaimed. "What are you doing eating a taco anyway? We're making Chinese food!" 

"I can't wait that long!" Renku cried, as he stuffed the taco in his mouth. "An' anywaysh, I think I'll go in th' other room to see what them guysh are up to." He left the kitchen and wandered into the living room, and then could be heard screaming.

Nakako stirred the soy sauce into the stir fry and sighed.

* * *

"Ack oh no!" Gary smacked his head and groaned. He had just lost that round and had to lose a piece of clothing. He wasn't completely losing, both Ash and Lilja had more off than he did. Arti seemed to have only her shoes off. 

"You are cheating!" He pointed to Arti. "You like picking things for me to take off!"

Arti just grinned mischievously. "Shirt."

Gary sighed and yanked his shirt off. "Good enough?" He was only now in his pants. 

Misty sat and watched television with Renku, Togepi, Chris and Pikachu. Every time there was a commotion at the end of a round, she'd look to see who was losing. It was always either Ash or Lilja, and only three times had it been Gary, and once Arti. She glanced at Ash and seen he was only in his shirt and boxers. Suddenly Misty wished she had played. 

They went on to the next hand and everyone checked their cards. Each tossing in a bet. Finally the time came for them to show their cards and Lilja sighed. "I lost again.." she said, throwing her hand to Gary to shuffle. Gary looked at the hand, a "Royal Flush?!" he exclaimed. "More like you actually beat us for once..."

Arti groaned and she slung her cards at the table, I have shit all here..." Finally she'd been the one to lose again, and Lilja had to pick what came off now.

"Get her shirt off her!" Gary grinned.

Arti simply blushed, a petted the Eevee on her lap, the house seemed to be crawling with em, Gary's three and her twenty some were all over the place. The one in her lap at the time however was "Eevah".

"Hmm, I'll be nice I guess," Lil said, thinking about it, then realizing Arti hadn't been all the nice to her having her take things off she really didn't want to when Arti won. "Actually, like Gary asked, shirt!"

Arti hung her head and whined. "Gary.... Remind me to brutally kill you later...."

She took off her shirt to reveal she had another one on under it. Gary facefaulted for the third time during the game. "You cheat!" he accused her. "You used one of your powers to do that!"

"Did not" she lied, grinning. "Anyhow, no rule against it." she returned the evil grin he'd had on his face when she'd lost.

After a few more hands being played Ash was only down to his boxers, Lilja down to her underwear and bra, Gary still had his pants like before, and Arti was still sitting fully clothed stroking now four happy eevee sitting on her shoulders and lap. As the last card was dealt and bets made it was shown that Ash had lost, and was now going to be butt nekkid. He yelled in shock, beat red from embarrassment.

"No! I can't!" he yelled, looking around at everyone. "This is as far as it goes!"

Arti shook her head. "You agreed to it, so off with it."

"Yeah, Ash, you've come this far, no chickening out now." Gary taunted.

"But- but...." Ash protested, finally giving in. "Okay, okay..." He reach down to his boxers to take em off.

Arti looked away, as did Gary however Misty was watching from the couch and Lil from beside him.

An ominous rumbling sound came from outside a ways away and a flash lit up the darkened sky. 

"Did you guys see that?" Ash asked.

Gary snorted, "Stop trying to get out of it. So strip!"

Rain started pounding the window and the television and lights flickered, and went out. Arti yelped in fright and grabbed for the closest thing sending the Eevee herd that was on her, sailing. She didn't know what it was that she had grabbed. It turned out to be Gary.

Ash reached around in the dark for his clothes but couldn't seem to find them. 

Sounds of surprise could be heard coming from the kitchen where the three other guys had been trying to cook that nights meal. A light appeared in the kitchen-livingroom doorway and blinded Lilja who still sat on the floor stunned.

"I got a light. But we might need more than this. Like an oil lamp or something. Hold on and see if I can find one." Nakako left with the flashlight and the room became dark again. Chris latched onto Misty and whimpered. Lilja began searching for her clothes that had been flung about, and felt her shirt which she pulled over her head. Something touch her arm. She turned on her hands and knees, and her head smacked into whatever it was. 

"Ow...." She moaned, and heard Ash say the exact same thing. Then something grabbed her shirt and dragged her across the floor. 

"Sorry, Lilja!" Ash apologized in the dark. "I thought you were my shirt!"

Lilja pouted. "Riiiight... I know what you were trying to do, Ash."

Ash was confused for a second. "What? Oh, I know..." Then he felt something cover his face.

"Don't be a jerk!" Lilja called after draping his shirt over his head.

Nakako came back into the room with the flashlight. "I can't find anything else here to make light. Arti, do you think there will be anything over in the older unused section of the house?"

Arti whined as a streak of lighting completely illuminated the outside. "I don't know!"

Arti clung onto Gary tighter sinking her fingernails into his back. He yelped in pain but bit his lip and tried and to scream any louder.

"Maybe we should go look and see." Nakako suggested, starting to wander off on his own, he stopped and looked back at everyone else. "Aren't you coming with me?" his voice was giving away that he was scared to be on his own.

Gary picked Arti up off the floor and flung her over his shoulder. "I'm comin', And I'm assuming Arti won't let go of me so she is too..."

"I'll stay here in case the power comes back on," Sanimi cut in. "You guys can go by yourselves."

Ash fumbled about getting the last of his clothes back on, inside out and backwards mostly, and bounced along on one leg as her tried to pull his pants back on. "I'll come t-" he fell face first into the floor, landing at Gary's feet.

Gary kicked Ash in the nose, it was more involuntary reaction then anything. Lilja whacked Gary as payback and Arti ended it all with ice beaming Lilja, leaving her in a block of ice.

"Help. Me..." Lilja shivered, only her head seemed to be free from what anyone could see in the dim light from Nakako's flashlight and Renku and Freaka's tail fires.

Freakachu went to its trainer's side and melted the ice with its tail. Lilja fell to the floor in a puddle while Nakako and some others wandered off. She realized she was being left behind with no one else there and quickly picked herself up and took chase to them.

* * *

The storm seemed to be right above the house now. The thunder was louder then before, and happening more often. Even the lightning was flashing brighter and seemingly closer. The part of the house they were all now in was darker even with the flashlight going it seemed. There weren't as many windows, and everything was dust covered, at least an inch on everything it looked like. Occasionally a Spinarak would crawl down from a web and hiss at them, or stare out at them from the webs hanging overhead or in corners.

Everyone looked around nervously and were being cautious of where they stepped, afraid the floor boards would give out. That part of the house hadn't been used in over 100 years, since Prussian had first been settled. Arti had no need for it so it had been boarded off. It was just extra useless space.

The floor creaked after every step it seemed like, sounding like a herd of mice were running around ramped. Arti whimpered from over Gary's shoulder, looking around, terrified something would spring out at her, as if the thunder and lightning wasn't scaring her enough, all the glowing evil eyes in the corners and on the ceiling were making it worse. The sounds of the spiders added to the effects even more again.

Nakako was leading everyone with the flash light, stopping now and again to look in rooms for anything useful, only to find dust and spinaraks mostly. They arrived at another door. The sighed as he opening it, nothing again. He started to close the door when something sprung out at him, the thing tried to drag him in but he broke free and tumbled back first into the wall across the hall from the door he'd opened. Chris was the next closest one to the door, he was drug in, unable to fight back. A long creepy leg wiggled about, trying to latch onto someone else. Arti shrieked and kicked her legs, trying to get off of Gary's shoulder and get away. Lilja clung to Ash, Freakachu to Pikachu, and Misty to Brock.

"Wha' the fuck is tha'?!" Renku cursed, waving his tail flame about, beating the legs on the thing back. Chris' cries for help were ripping though everyone's ears, the wussy boy sounded as if he was being eaten alive.

"Fire Blast!" Renku yelled, fire shot from his hands into the room and charred everything it it, amazingly not setting the house on fire. A monstrous Ariados, the evolved form of Spinarak, leapt from the room with Chris in a web cocoon being carried over the spiders back. The huge pokémon skittered down the hallways, hissing and sputtering, taking Chris with it.

"Oh God! That..that.. thing has Chris!" Misty shrieked, loud enough to wake up the dead, or undead even.

The Eevee's latched on to one another and 'weeed' pitifully. Togepi's shrill cries seemed to carry throughout all rundown halls.

Everyone stopped and caught their breath, Arti still grappled Gary to death, her hair practically standing up on end like his was naturally. A creaking sound could be heard down the hall, but yet, no one in the group was moving an inch.

"What in hell is going on here?" Lilja panicked, squeezing Ash's arm.

"I have no idea." He replied. "Hey, Nakako, maybe we should go back. Won't the flashlight be good enough? I mean we don't need candles or anything. Maybe the power will come back on." 

In the dim light, Nakako shook his head. "We need a bunch of lanterns or candles to put around the 'livable' part of the house." He stared at Arti. "Why we didn't keep this part of the house nice and neat is beyond me. Anyway, we have to find Chris. If that gigantic thing didn't eat him yet."

The floor creaked again and Misty almost flung poor Togepi into the air. She started pushing towards the way they had come.

"I'm not staying here one more second! This place gives me the creeps! There's bugs in here and it's dark!" 

Nakako grabbed her arm and hauled her back. "You'll get lost. Stay with us." 

They continued walking, peeking into rooms to try and find a lantern or a candle or anything that would work, being careful not to send any bugs after them. 

Brock grabbed Nakako's flashlight and shone it at the floor in front of them. "We've already been through here! See?" There was in fact footprints on the floor that belonged to them. Nakako snatched the light back, and it reflected on something on the wall a couple of meters ahead. Something that wasn't there the last time they had gone through. Renku had the impudence to point that out.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I agree with Misty. Let's go back, and sit in the dark. There's too much creepy stuff here." Shivered Lilja. "Or maybe we'll get lucky and the power will come on.

"If the power comes on, it'll still be dark in here. We'd have to find a light switch to turn the lights on." Gary replied, half scared himself. 

Arti found nerve to speak and let go of Gary. "Even if the power returns, there isn't any switches. It'll be dark here no matter what. This old section has no electrical wiring."

Ash caught himself from facefaulting on the dusty floor. "You mean that the power could be back on already, and we're stuck here in the dark with only this little flashlight?"

Arti nodded.

"Um, then lets just go back. It's probably a lot safer there anyway. No wild Spinarak or Ariados have mauled me in my sleep yet since we've been here." Brock cut in.

Nakako looked back in the direction they came in. They were lost, that was a fact. It would be a hell of a time finding the way back. "Shouldn't we look for Chris?" He then glanced pointedly towards Misty who had wanted to find Chris quite a while ago. "After all, Misty seems to like him."

Misty became worried. "Well, I did want to find him, but I'm sure he's safe. Let's just try and find our way back to the good part of the house!" She started to go back again but was stopped by Renku this time. 

"'Ey! I wanna see wha' this thin' is!" He wandered over to the thing on the wall that had not been there before. It was stuck to the wall somehow.

"Looks to me like an envelope," Gary remarked, squinting at it. Nakako brought the flashlight over.

Gary pulled the envelope off the wall and ewwed at the blood prints on it, he had no idea where it came from. He opened it carefully, and looked it over, there was something written on a piece of paper in blood. Arti was once again clinging to him, wailing. Even inside the house where there was no windows they could still head the storm loud as if they were outside with it. The booming thunder wasn't letting up in the least.

"Eeww, someone's sick..." Gary looked slightly green as and Eevee made its way to climbing up his shoulder and cuddling against his head. "Writing in blood..."

"WHO'S blood?" Ash pointed out sickly. "It might be someone got Chris..."

Nakako took the letter from Gary, attempting to read it with his light. "I can't make it out it's so soaked and running on the paper..." His dark complexion was starting to go pale, even in the dim light it was easy to see.

Arti began to bawl as she dropped to her knees scared to death. Renku looked over the letter. "Says something about 'the fish boy' and 'his screams as' something 'died'?" Renku blinked. "Something killed Chris!?"

Arti's wailing was constantly getting louder, Misty looked too horrified to move, and Lilja was just stunned. Arti grabbed her Eevee, Eevah and ran off leaving everyone behind, Gary quickly took chase to her with his three eevee in tow.

"Get back here!!" Nakako called after them. "We should stay together! Splitting up will make it... worse...." he sighed, realizing Arti was too scared to listen and probably too far away now.

He looked back at the others, Misty had taken off now, and Brock had seemed to have followed her or taken off on his own. Leaving Renku, Lilja, Ash and Nakako in a group of four, and two groups of two off on their own with a strange killer on the loose, or so it seemed. A bloody letter seemed to suggest a killer since it did mention something about "died".

Renku sighed and shook his head. "I don' believe this..."

Nakako agreed. "I'd like to know who's idea of a sick joke this is... Chris probably planned it to freak us out, then again, he hasn't got the brain power to come up with this."

Everyone went silent and listened. There was the sound of foot falls in a nearby hall. Lilja whimpered and clung to Ash's arm tighter. Renku mockingly grabbed Nakako's arm and made innocent eyes at him, Nakako simply pushed the charmander freak away. "Grow up, something's going on..."

Lilja whimpered and began to pull on Ash. "Let's go... I don't wanna stay here..." she drug him along from the way they'd came, trying to find their way back. Nakako was about to insist they stay but knew they wouldn't listen. Apparently all the girls had been spooked and ran off. At least Freakachu was a good enough light source for Lilja and Ash to see where they were going. Arti however didn't have anything other then Eevah with her and Gary probably only had his three eevee with him.

Renku took Nakako's flashlight and shone it around, checking for more spiders. "I hope none of them bastards pop out 'nd grab me..."

Nakako sighed. "We should try to find the others and go back at this rate, it'll be safer there, and Chris can find his own way back.. I don't care anymore...

* * *

Arti finally dropped to her knees, panting and crying. She was too panicked to do anything else and had ran until she tired herself out completely. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, but she didn't know, there was some light where she was at least, a window was to one side of her lighting up the hall occasionally as a flash of lightning would happen. She clung to her eevee, who seemed as scared as her. Someone was behind her. She didn't know who, she snapped about quickly and screeched, shielding herself from whoever or whatever it was.

She felt a hand grab her arm making her screech even louder and try to run off. She was jerked back and realized the thing wasn't there to kill her like she thought. She looked up to see Gary holding her, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright..." he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'm here..."

Arti calmed down slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, squishing Eevah between them. Sitting around them were the other three eevee, all looking about nervously, something was spooking them. Another boom of thunder exploded outside and lightning soon followed, lighting up all outside. Arti looked out, something caught her eye, something moving. It wasn't a tree or pokémon. It seemed to be something else. She leaned close to the window to see what it was. "Gary, did you s-"

She screeched, jumping backwards, tripping over the pokémon on the floor, landing on her ass. A man slammed himself against the window. He was soaked and blood covered him. He had something in his hand. As lightning flashed again he smashed it up against the window, trying to use it to beat his way in. Neither Arti or Gary could tell what it was he had and didn't want to wait to see what it was. Gary turned to help Arti up and run when another flash struck outside. Everything lit up like day and the item in the killer's hand was clear. It was a piece of a head. Sliced on a diagonal so that everything on the insides were dripping out and splattering on the window.

Arti fainted dead away. Gary barely managed to keep from throwing up. He scrambled to throw Arti over his shoulder and run off with the Eevee herd in close pursuit.


	2. The Storm - Part 2

The Storm

Part 2 - The killer revealed at last!

Written by Arti Cuno and Freakachu

Nakako swung the light around, searching to make sure there were no other surprises hidden in the shadows.

"Maybe we should go an' find th' others." Renku pursued. He was starting to feel a teensy bit nervous. "I mean, they don' have a light or anythin'." 

The flashlight flickered and died.

"Apparently neither do we." Nakako groaned.

Renku waved his tail around. "Maybe this'll do th' trick." His tail wasn't nearly as bright as the flashlight that they had. "Are we still lookin' for th' fuckin' lanterns an' shit?" 

The Nido-boy made a face. "No, I think maybe we'll just start looking for the others now."

* * *

After running for what seemed like hours, Ash and Lilja finally stopped to rest. Ash leaned up against the wall, and Lilja fell to the floor. Freakachu flopped over onto Lilja's lap.

"I can't run anymore!" She wailed.

Ash clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shush!"

Almost immediately they heard the squishy sound of wet shoes on the floor, along with the creaking boards which were coming closer. The bad thing was, the sound was coming in the direction they had come from, so if they decided to run, they'd end up some place that no one had been, or worse, been and never came back.

"Oh shit!" Ash hissed. "What are we going to do?!"

Lilja seemed frozen to the floor, as if Arti had ice beamed her again. 

"What's that over there?" She finally pointed to a dead end. There seemed to be a chair or something with a sheet over it.

They ran over to it as quietly as possible and threw the sheet over them, ducking behind the chair. The creaking, squishy footsteps still advancing in their direction. Just when it seemed that the person or thing belonging to the footsteps was close enough to pull the sheet off, the steps stopped, and a grunting noise was heard. The thing seemed to grunt to itself for a few minutes, then squeaked and creaked away slowly.

Under the sheet, Lilja and Ash were clinging to each other for dear life. Freakachu and Pikachu were hiding under the chair.After the footsteps could no longer be heard, they cautiously lifted the sheet and peered out. There seemed to be nothing different, but they couldn't be sure since it was almost pitch black. Freakachu's tail cast a small amount of light, and they could make out faint shapes of old paintings on the walls and discarded pieces of furniture. 

"Is it gone?" Lilja whispered.

"I think so," Ash replied, still gripping her.

They started back down the hall and almost bypassed something that wasn't on the wall when they had ran by. It seemed to be another envelope. Neither of them dared touch it. It seemed to glow in the light. They stared at it for a moment and Ash plucked it from the wall. He was about to rip it open, when Lilja grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Remember what was in the last one?"

Ash remembered. But he was curious as to what this new one said. The letter came out of the envelope easily and he unfolded it.

"Umm.. it says 'Look behind you', but I.." he trailed off.

They turned to look behind them and saw something so horrific that they both nearly just died right then. Hanging from the ceiling by it's foot was a badly mutilated body with no head. There were scratches and lacerations all over the body and it dripped with blood. Lilja recognized the carcass as Chris, and even the Vaporeon tail had bite-marks in it. Whoever it was that did this to him seemed to have been hungry for sea food. 

Both of the kids screamed and ran, the Freakachu and Pikachu following behind.

* * *

Misty dragged one of her hands long the dusty wall as she followed Brock. She was trying to keep her balance and found it hard to walk in the dark without a guide to tell her how far from a wall she was. Togepi shivered in her other arm. The small baby egg pokémon was scared to death, not knowing what was happening all around.

Brock stopped causing Misty to run into him and jump back screaming. He clamped his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. He heard something. Something tapping... on... glass? Brock walked ahead, keeping Misty close by so she wasn't lost along the way. The sound grew louder as they continued along. Finally a window was spotted ahead in the hall. Misty ran ahead to look out since it was letting off a dim light. She hoped the power had came back on and it was an outside light shining in. Lightning struck again lighting up that entire hallway.Brock stopped, glancing behind them, where they'd come from. He gasped and nearly yelled as a headless body began to walk towards them. The light had cast just enough light for him to see the basic features of it but it looked like it was one of the other guys, he had no idea who though.

Misty was enjoying seeing light for the first time since she'd ran off from the others. She peered out the window, hoping to see an artificial light source, not just the lightning causing everything to light up. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be. At the last second a light caught her eye that wasn't lightning. It looked like a flash light. She yelled for Brock to see but when she looked to see him he was missing.

"Brock?" she asked, looking around, confused. "Brock? This isn't funny..."

She gazed around a corner in the hall and came face-to-fa- er decapitated living dead. She froze, unable to move. The thing lifted a hand towards her, blood gurgling out the top of its body where its neck used to be. Brock was fainted on the floor. Misty soon followed leaving the headless creature to do as it pleased to them.

* * *

After running until he couldn't anymore, Gary stopped and leaned against a wall, still carrying Arti in his arms. The eevees trailing him all collapsed around them on the floor panting. Gary tried to catch his breath, fearing the creature was behind him still. He didn't know what it wanted, but it seemed to have got Chris. The poor bastard was probably what the letter he'd seen was talking about "fish boy" or whatever it'd said was referring to the Vaporeon parts Chris had.

The wall behind Gary's back seemed to give out as he fell backwards landing on the floor. He yelped as he smacked his head and found himself staring at the ceiling. He looked to each side of him and realized he'd been leaning against a door that had popped open for no apparent reason. He quickly sat up then got to his feet. It was getting hard to carry Arti but he didn't want to put her down somewhere, afraid something would suddenly attack and she'd be defenseless.

In the room it had all the usual bedroom items, bed, dressers, mirror, and other things, only it wasn't quite as dusty in there as the halls had been. Gary Ripped the top blanket off of the bed sending the dust covered blanket flying and the dust on it circling though the air. He laid Arti down on the bed now that is was dust free and sat on the edge of it.

The eevee herd followed and all jumped onto the bed with him and Arti. Eevah went to her trainer and rested on her stomach. Hermee, Eeon (male) and Eevi (female) all crowded around Gary. He looked back to Arti and moved the eevee around him so that he could lay beside her.Arti turned her head, waking up finally. She was about to jump up in shock but seemed to calm down suddenly. Gary wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her. "Shh, you'll be okay here." he said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

Arti rested her head against him and sighed, Eevah jumped off Arti and went to lay with the other Eevee.

"Where are we? And how'd we get here?" she asked.

Gary sighed. "I'm assuming you remember everything until you fainted?"

She nodded. "That horrible head...."

Arti seemed to be calmer over all about the storm even now, almost as if the head scared her so much more then the storm she forgot it was still going on. At least the lightning wasn't visible where they were and the thunder wasn't so loud.

Gary slid his hand under Arti's shirt and rubbed her stomach. "I grabbed you and ran away from that psycho just before he smashed though the window and climbed in trying to get us. Thankfully the eevee are all all right too. Though in the end you're more important to me."

Arti blinked and blushed as his hand slid higher then her tummy. She caressed his cheek and sighed. "Now isn't the time for-"

Before she finished Gary kissed her, stopping her from protesting. Arti's eyes widened as he flipped on top of her, still kissing her. "No one's around." he tried to convince her. "Only the eevee and they won't tell." He kissed her neck and she finally began to give in. 

Neither of them heard the sound outside the room that began a while later. Water dripping on the floor, the floor board creaking, someone outside the room breathing heavily.

Arti yelled out, catching the thing in the hall's attention. Arti had spooked even the eevee causing them to all wake up and look around.

"You're loud enough to wake the dead!" Gary teased, getting off of her.

Arti gave him an evil look. "Not funny." she warned, now noticing something in the door way to the room they were in.

* * *

So far, nothing terribly frightening had happened to Renku and Nakako. Renku lit the way, and although they were the only other group that had a light source, every turn they took got them more lost than before. The storm outside was making things worse. Nakako had found a cramped staircase that led upstairs, and although they knew that they hadn't been up or down any stairs, they followed them to the next level, hoping that the second floor would be less confusing and that they could find their way out from there. 

Unfortunately, the second floor was even more confusing than the first. It was also dustier, and probably held more bug pokémon than anywhere in the house except for the third floor, which must be the attic.

"Are we lost again? Di' ya get us lost?" Renku pestered Nakako, while trying to find their way back to the stairs.

"Yes, we are lost, and no, I did not get us lost." He muttered to Renku, as he walked through a cobweb. The thunder made a tremendous noise and Renku leapt onto Nakako's back. 

"Get off me, you flaming bugger!" He flung Renku a little too hard and knocked him through a door.

"Hey! Ya big lug!" Hollered Renku through the darkness that had come around after Renku and his tail had fell into the room. "What right d'you got ta throw me aroun' like that? If you wasn' twenty times bigger n' me, I'd...hey! Come look at this!"

Curious as to what Renku was getting excited over, the six foot-some Nidoboy wandered into the room. Renku moved his flame around the room. The walls were covered with posters of half naked people, mostly women, and there was lack of dust. The bed was rumpled and there seemed to be stuff in the dresser drawers. Bits of food going moldy, porno mags, beer cans, dirty underwear, a couple of half burnt candles, a knife or two, some rope, and other various items. A lantern sat on the dresser.

"Hoo baby!" Renku exclaimed. "I've hit th' jackpot!" He started leafing through one of the porno magazines. 

Disgusted at his friends behavior, Nakako backhanded Renku, carefully as not to give the poor guy a concussion. "We aren't here for you to look at porn. Don't you see anything wrong with this room?" He was referring to the missing dust, and all the personal items.

"Yeah, whoever owns these Playboys don't 'ave July's issue." Renku pouted, going through the drawer. He dropped one of the magazines by accident, and leaned over to retrieve it. Something in the corner of the room caught his eye. "HOLY FUCK!" He jumped up into Nakako's arms.

"What, what's your problem now?"

Renku pointed to the corner. "L-look... over there!" He whispered, his voice quivering. 

Nakako glanced in the direction that Renku pointed, and nearly dropped him. Leaning up against a stack of small crates was a huge and shiny axe. Covered in blood.

* * *

Ash groaned as he walked down the hall. He was hungry and scared, and to make matters worse, Freakachu had to go to the bathroom. It kept tugging on Lilja's leg, and whining. They hadn't passed a door to the outside yet, and probably wouldn't. Lilja told it to find some room to do it's business in, no one wanted Freaka-pee in the hall for one of the other lost members of the former group to slip in. Freakachu was terrified of the idea of going into a room alone. After all, there seemed to be a maniac on the loose. What it had done to Chris was warning enough for the two kids and two chu to not let their guard down and become separated so anyone would be alone. Ash convinced Pikachu to go with Freakachu. After all, they were both male and practically a different species. It wasn't like they were going to start doing...

The two chu left to the nearest room, and the two kids sat on the floor with their backs to the wall, and waited. And waited. 

"How long have they been in there?" Lilja asked nervously.

Ash shrugged. "Quite a while. Maybe we should see where they got to." He lifted himself from the dirty floor, and shivered. His jacket was in the main part of the house and he was cold. Lilja stood as well, and took a step toward the room. Suddenly she yelped and grabbed her foot, falling over.

Ash caught her just in time, not realizing that he was practically hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Lilja barely nodded, pulling off her shoe. The bottom of her foot was wet and sticky from blood. 

"Something stabbed my foot when I stepped. I think it might have been a nail or something." She explained.

Concerned, Ash pulled her closer, this time fully aware. "Put your shoe back on. That way it won't get any more hurt unless you step on that thing again." He backed up against the opposite wall to avoid the sharp thing and puncturing his own foot, pulling Lilja along with him. 

"We better find our chu." She protested, but without Freakachu's tail, it was hopeless trying to see in the dark. Ash agreed, but couldn't see what way they had gone in, and ended up with Ash pinning Lilja to the wall accidentally. 

He apologized and turned red, although he couldn't be seen. The rain pelted down and a streak of lightning hit a tree or something nearby to make a large cracking noise, also lighting up the room. Once again, they found themselves clinging to each other, and without warning, Ash brought his lips to hers in a most awkward kiss.

If they had been able to see the other, both of them were wide-eyed at the surprise of it. 

"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu called, and waddled up to Ash's leg, tugging on his pants. It couldn't see that it's trainer was a little busy, since after that one sloppy kiss, the two kids were trying a better one.

"Freeeeeaka!" Pouting, Freakachu climbed up on Ash and zapped him, along with Lilja.

Lightning lit up the room again, but this time it was from Freakachu. Pikachu gasped and pointed to the wall. Freakachu's tail-light was too dim for them to see clearly, but when another bolt of lightning from outside came, accompanied with it's friend Thunder, Ash and Lilja saw something else which totally ruined the moment, and any other moments they might have.

The wall looked as if something or someone had thrown something large and bloody at it multiple times. There were big splotches of blood here and there, and in the middle of the wall carved in largely with a knife were the words "UNCLE PHIL."

* * *

"Ooh, yer a purdy one..." the thing staring at Arti and Gary said, eyeing up Arti. The man was HIDEOUS. One eye was half shut, the other wide open and always looking in one direction. His hair was grey and scruffy, half falling out. The perverted smile on his face showed off his half missing teeth. "Why don' you come with me..."

He was holding a knife in one hand and a lantern in the other, slowly walking, or as close to walking as he could get with one leg longer then the other, towards Arti who hadn't even had time to completely put her clothes back on after her romp with Gary, she was still missing her shirt altogether.

"Leave her alone!" Gary yelled, putting himself between Arti and a psycho man. "Just go fuck off somewhere and leave! You're not having her!"

The man walked right up to Gary and laughed, sounding like a wild animal snorting and choking. "You can't hurt me you little boy. I'm gonna take yer girly and try her out myself."

Gary turned his head to the side and coughed, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air. "Whoa, buddy, get yourself a breath mint before you do anything here."

The psycho stopped and sniffed the air a few times. He looked confused. "You sayin' I's stink?"

Gary gagged. "That's putting it nicely, Killer..."

"Killer" proceeded to put a hand to his face, breathing out though his mouth then quickly sniffing in though his nose, trying to see what Gary was talking about. While he was preoccupied with that Gary grabbed Arti's arm and pulled her off with the Eevee following again.

The raced down the hall, reaching a dead end with only a window and a wall to either side of them. No way to go, other then back, but that was a direction neither of them wanted to go. Lightning flashed again, making Arti scream as she clung onto Gary. In the rush to get out of there her shirt had been left behind on the bed. The whole house was cold due to there not being any heating in it, not a good time to be topless.

"You alright?" Gary asked, kissing Arti's forehead. "If you're cold you can have my shirt, I'd rather you be warm then freezing to death. Don't really care about myself, you're more important."

Arti shook her head. "I'm fine. Cold doesn't bother me, remember? But right now I wanna get outta here. I don't know who that is but I don't wanna wait and find out either. I just wanna LEAVE. We shouldn't of came here to begin with!"

"Shh, calm down..." Gary sighed, holding Arti as she started to cry. "We'll find a way out soon, but right now we need to find a way to get away from that freak of nature. Who knows what he'll do if he finds us... Well, I can probably take a guess..."

A sound began to echo down the hall, first a clunking sound, then the sound of something dragging. The two sounds continued to repeat themselves over and over, getting closer each time. Gary held Arti close and leaned back against the wall, trying to keep as much out of sight as he could. If they weren't seem then they had a chance to get out still, if they were, the only way out was to run past him and hope they made it. There was always the option of smashing out one of the few windows and trying to escape, but all the windows were either too high to quickly get out of or too small.

Another flash of light followed by a boom passed, lighting the hall, giving the killer an even more creepy look then he had before. He grunted a few times, seeming to be talking to himself as he shuffled along, slower then before.

Arti whimpered, too scared to stay quiet. The sound gave them away again and the killer began making his way towards them again. She screeched and tried to pull away from Gary so she could run away but he refused to let her go. "You'll be alright..." he smiled down at her. "I won't let him hurt you, no matter what..."

Eevah climbed her way onto Arti's head and whined while the other three eevee were huddled on the floor together. Gary let go of Arti and stepped forward.

"You don' scare me li'l boy..." the crazy man said, as another flash of light reveled how close he was. "You just some punk kid intruding on my house! No one intrudes on Uncle Phil...."

"Uncle..." Arti began.

"...Phil?" Gary finished. Both of them seemed baffled.

"Yeah, 'm Uncle Phil, an' I don't like nosey li'l kids! Unless they like tha' purdy one hidin' in th' corner. She stayin' with me..."

Arti made a face, even if it was dark Gary knew she was giving the pervert an evil glare. Arti didn't like being considered an object and hated when people talked about her as if she wasn't even really there.

"What was that..." Arti demanded, not quite a question. She stormed past Gary and stood in front of Phil. "I'm not some ten cent whore. I'm not yours, nor will I ever be. So go jack off in a dark corner and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Look, there's a dark corner right there!" She pointed to one. "Go do something."

He laughed his crazy laugh as lightning flashed again and gave Arti his perverted smile again. "Yer real cute when yer mad... but if yer not gonna come with m' willin'ly..."

"Arti! Look out!" Gary called out, he was too late though.

Uncle Phil stabbed the knife he had with him though Arti's stomach before she was about to react. She dropped down to her knees as her hands went to where the handle of the knife was sticking out of her, almost as if she didn't believe he'd actually done what he just did.

From on top her head, Eevah snarled and barked loudly at Phil for having hurt her trainer. Phil was now defenseless, having left his only weapon on him in Arti. Gary rushed to her side, picking her up and rushing past Phil, all the eevee following again. As he passed he grabbed onto the psycho's head and snapped his neck back as he tripped him up, trying to break his neck though it seemed he was unsuccessful. Phil again rose to his feet and again was chasing them

* * *

Misty finally came to after fainting earlier from the hideous site of the headless Chris which seemed to be alive before. She stood, looking around for Brock. Since it was so dark, she couldn't see a foot in front of her face until reoccurring lightning lit the place time and again.

"Brock?" She whispered, panicking. She was completely freaked out after seeing the dead body come after her and Brock but it didn't seem to be around anywhere. Really, Brock wasn't much company. Misty thought it would have been a lot better if Ash had run after her instead. Who knows where he was now?

"I'm right here. Don't move, there's a giant Spinarak above your head." He replied from somewhere over to her right.

That was the worst thing he could have said. Misty jumped up and screamed, stepping back into a rope that was across a doorway. She felt the rope give, and a whirring noise, followed by a cry of pain from Brock's direction.

"Brock! Brock, are you alright?" Misty stammered. "Please, answer me. Brock!" She felt her way across the floor on her hands and knees, and her hand touched what felt like Brock's arm. "Don't you dare be playing a dirty trick, or I'll have to kill you!"

Lightning flashed and the whole scene before Misty lit up like it was practically day. Just for an instant could she see, but even after it was dark again, the image was imprinted on her mind. Brock was laying on the floor, covered in blood. Several sharp objects had impaled themselves somehow into his chest. 

Misty gasped. How did that happen? The blades must have been triggered when she stepped into that rope. She felt terrible. She had unintentionally killed one of her friends.

Down the hall came a shuffling and grunting. There was also a panting noise, as if whatever was coming had been running. The figure rounded the corner, and Misty could clearly see it, since the thing had a source of light with it.

"Heya Sugah! I was followin' a prize, but she seems ta have gott'n away. Yer kinda scrawny but you'll do." He muttered, half to himself.

"Wh-who are you?" Misty choked out.

"T'names Unca Phil. Ya can call me Unca Phil. I ain't Phil, or Unca. It's Unca Phil." The guy replied. He was a hideous sight, and he grabbed Misty by the suspenders. "Looks ta me yer friend got wha' was comin' ta him!" He burst into a raspy laughing fit, his bloodstained hands still latching her. Then he dragged her through the maze of halls like he knew where he was going, and up a flight of stairs.

"Where are you taking me? How'd you get in Arti's house?" Misty struggled to get away from the dirty old man, but his grip was like steel.

"I don' know any Arti, an' this is my house." He drunkenly swaggered through a doorway. "This here's my room. Yer gonna be in here for a bit. Get ovah on my bed an' take them clothes off!"

Misty looked as if someone had told her to sleep in a tree with Kakuna. "Me?! Not a chance! Go find something else to play with!"

Uncle Phil grunted. "Have 't yer way then. I jus' gonna have ta be a bit rougher wit ya than I was gonna." He grabbed her wrists and shoved her on the bed, where he proceeded to literally rip her clothes off until she was bare, and yelling at the top of her lungs. 


	3. The Storm - Part 3

The Storm

Part 3 - The Killer gets what's coming to him

Written by Arti Cuno and Freakachu

Ash glanced up toward the ceiling where he could hear a familiar yell. "I think Misty's up there!"

Lilja could hear it too, and in her opinion, it didn't sound like she was alone. Probably the thing that was causing all this torture was there. The thing that had carved "UNCLE PHIL" on the wall.

There were also other noises as well, directly above them. Sounded like something or someone was jumping on a bed, and Misty's squeals confirmed Ash and Lilja's suspicion. Misty was being raped by the asshole who made all that terrible stuff happen.

"Wonder what happened to Brock? He followed after her." Ash mused, aloud.

"I'm not sure. Even though I don't like Misty that much, I can't just sit here and let a murderer screw her and then do hell knows what to her. I'm going to find her!" Lilja ran down the hall and after the sounds, the thunder, lighting and rain noises continuing.

Ash looked dumbly in the direction she had gone in, then took of after her with Freakachu and Pikachu close behind.

Suddenly she stopped running, and Ash ran into her from behind, knocking her down. "Hey, why'd ya stop?" She didn't move.

Ash's eyes widened, and he nudged her with his foot. "Hey." She still didn't move.

"Oh shit. Lilja, you better be alright!" He picked her up. She seemed to be unconcious, or close to it and felt extremely feverish. She half opened her eyes and muttered something to him. He carefully made his way into some room, and realized that room didn't have any furniture or anything except a pile of blankets in the corner. He placed her on them, and sat beside her. 

"Who's there?" She muttered.

"It's Ash."

"Oh, I..." She reached over for him, and got a handful of his shirt and pulled him down beside her. 

* * *

"Arti.." Gary said, tapping his girlfriend's cheek to wake her up. "C'mon, wake up... You've lived though worse then this..."

Arti made a faint noise and moved her head slightly. She was too weak to talk, and could barley move. The knife though her stomach seem to have taken all her energy, Gary was worried she'd been poisoned from it. If it was just a simple cut Arti would be able to heal it herself. It didn't help that the knife was still in her, Gary had tried to pull it out but the edges were jagged and it only did more damage coming out.

"Gary..." Arti whimpered, half opening her eyes. "Just go on yourself... I..."

Again she went unconscious. Gary sighed and picked her up. "I'm not leaving you..." He looked at the knife still in her. "I can't believe you've lasted this long, I'm thankful you have, I just hope you'll hang on until we get out of here..."

* * *

Nakako put an ear to the wall, listening to the sounds in the room they'd just came from. He looked sickened as he turned to Renku. "Something's going on in there and I have a feeling I don't wanna know what... Sounds like Misty's having fun..."

Renku grinned his demented, pervert grin. "Maybe I shou' check in... Good God wha' the fuck was tha'...."

They both listened again as an evil laugh filled the room beside them and noises like something being hacked at, like a butcher's shop replaced the pervious noise. Still there was screams of Misty's then one last scream cut off with a gurgling noise. The two looked at one another, horrified at the sounds. Something had got to Misty, and it sounded like they chopped her head off.

"Tha'- tha' axe..." Renku stammered. "Some'un used it on Misty..."

Nakako appeared ready to faint. His tanned skin went flush as he leaned against the wall, trying to keep from falling over. "Let's get outta here before it gets US next..."

Renku nodded in agreement as they bother made a break for the door. As they got to it the door to the room the noises came from opened, Nakako jumped to one side of the doorway, getting out of site while Renku jumped behind the door. The thing that had killed Misty trudged by, with a clunk, and drag sound repeating itself slowly, it was dragging a leg along it sounded like to them.

The thing seemed to stop outside the door and sniff the air a few times, it grunted once and continued slowly along.

"That was close..." Nakako sighed in relief, peering out the doorway. The thing was gone now, giving them a chance to escape. They ran the opposite way he went, Renku paused as they passed the psycho's room. He looked in the open too to see Misty, naked and hacked up, he head laying beside her hips.

"'m gonna be sick..." Renku said, running off ahead with a hand over his mouth.

Nakako took chase as best he could in the dark, following the sound of Renku's feet hitting the creaking floor boards.

"Renku! Wait! We should try to stay together and find the others before anyone else gets killed!"

* * *

Arti started to wake up again just as Gary sat down holding her, taking a break from wandering about, trying to find the exit. The eevee piled around them, laying down to rest too. The night was turning into a nightmare come true. Gary brushed Arti's hair from her face and sighed. He knew she was in pain. He wanted to be able to rip the knife out of here and hope the wound would be able to heal over like others she'd had did but he was afraid if he pulled it out wrong it would kill her.

He turned her head to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Gary... Just kill me, put me out of my misery..."

He shook his head. She'd asked him before but he couldn't bring himself to doing it. If it had been anyone else, he may have been able to but not her. "Arti, I won't..."

"Please!" she begged, grabbing the knife in her with what strength she had left. "If you don't, I will!"

"No, Don't'!!"

Gary was too late to stop her, Arti ripped the knife out of her and threw it aside. It stick into the wall across from them proving how sharp it was. It had barely struck the wall but the blade sliced into it like butter.

Arti forced herself not to scream even if she seemed in more pain now then before.

"Baka..." Gary said, pulling her close. "Why did you do that..."

She began to cry as he held her. "It hurt too badly, I couldn't stand it... I thought this would be better but it's not... I just hope something kicks in to heal it... before I bleed to death...."

Gary sighed again, not knowing what to say. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "I love you.." he whispered.

After a pause he knew she was unconscious again, the pain was probably too much for her. He checked for a pulse. She was still alive, and breathing. He laid back against the wall again, and listened to see if anyone was coming, wandering around was only making them even more lost. And with everyone separated even if they found out everyone else would still be trapped, unless they'd already left and forgot about him and Arti.

Gary's thoughts stopped as he listened to a familiar sound approaching. The familiar clunk, drag pattern was coming from somewhere, coming closer.

* * *

The grey light filtered in through the small dirty window in the room that Ash and Lilja were in. Ash was awake after falling asleep for about a half an hour. He was half laying on Lilja, hoping he didn't hurt her foot or anything. A slight grin was on his face. 

Lilja's eyes opened slowly, saw Ash there and gave him a confused look. He smiled at her. After a moment, she realized that she wasn't wearing anything, and sat upright, a blanket clutched up against her chest.

"ASH!" She yelled, red with embarrassment. "What the HELL are you doing?!"

Ash somersaulted off the blankets and onto the floor, where he sat in his shorts. "Uhh..."

Giving him the dirtiest look manageable, Lilja threw the blanket covering her over her head and crawled around searching for her clothes. After putting them on under the blanket, she stood up and threw it off, glaring at Ash, who was now fully dressed again. She started towards him.

"Just what happened... TELL ME!" She growled.

Ash backed out of the room, looking scared. "Uh.. nothing!"

Lilja followed him out into the hall, which was still pitch black from lack of windows. Freakachu and Pikachu, who had also been asleep had awakened, and followed their trainers out into the hall. 

"The truth please!"

He looked at the floor. "You mean, you don't remember?"

She shook her head, which Ash could barely see from Freakachu's faint glow.

"Geez Ash, just tell me, did you do it or not?"

"Yeah." He replied in barely a whisper.

She took a step towards him, reached out and slapped him across the face.

"How could you do something like that?!" She hissed at him. "Sure, I love you, but that was NOT the time or place!"

He held his hands up in front of his face and cowered in the shadows, giving Lilja an opportunity to hit him in the stomach.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened!"

"How can you be so inconsiderate! I was hurt, and was relying on you to keep me safe, and this is what you do?!" She made a couple more swipes at him with her fist, but missed each time, limping along on her sore foot.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Nakako queried. After seeing Misty's body bits all over "Unca Phil's" room, he wasn't feeling very healthy anymore. Renku had thrown up in an old trunk somewhere, and came back looking even less healthy than Nakako felt.

Renku shrugged. "Soun's like Ash, and tha' girl tha' was wit' him. Soun's like they fightin' or somethin'."

After the killer had made the second murder, being Misty, no one had even bothered looking for the way out, just trying to stay alive was all they could do. 

Nakako snorted. "Lets go and find them. And Arti and Gary too. Then maybe we can find our way back. The storm stopped quite a while ago, and I'm so tired."

"Me too, I'm fuckin' tired too." Renku cursed.

* * *

Gary held Arti as she laid unconscious in his arms. He wanted her to wake up and heal herself before she bled to death. The thumping and dragging sounds of Uncle Phil were coming closer. 

"Shit! Phil's back!" Gary groaned, as he rocked Arti back and forth in his arms like a child. Uncle Phil appeared in front of them, grinning like a drunkard. 

"I come ta get my knife." He reached down, picked it up, and started limping away.

Letting out the breath he had held, Gary leaned back against the wall. "At least he wasn't here to finish us off."

* * *

"DAMNIT ASH!" Lilja sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Ash's eyes were wet as well, he thought for sure she hated him now.

Lilja shook her head. "You know what that is, Ash? Do you? IT'S CALLED RAPE!"

Ash stopped backing up and swallowed. Rape? Him? No! He would never do anything like that! "No! It wasn't! You were awake, and you never said no!" His voice quivered.

"I don't' remember at all!" She yelled. Her eye caught a glint on the wall. A mirror was right beside her. Lilja smashed her fist into the glass and a large sharp piece fell at her feet, which she picked up.

Ash gasped. "You aren't going to use that on me are you?!" He cried.

She advanced toward him, the piece of glass out in front of her. "Don't you know how upset you made me?" She sniffed. "I mean, I didn't even know! I don't even remember at all!"

Scared to death, Ash was crying as well. "Just.. put that down ok? You don't want to hurt anyone with it! Please!" Freakachu and Pikachu begged her to stop as well, but she kept walking towards Ash. Soon, she had him backed in an even darker hallway.

"You deserve this." Lilja cried, as she threw the glass in Ash's general direction, since she could see nothing. She heard a cry of pain, and was immediately sorry. "ASH?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Are you okay?!" She hurried over, the Chu's following. Freakachu's tail lighting the hallway. Uncle Phil stood there, with the glass impaled in his chest. He swung a knife at her, catching her shoulder and making her yell out. "Another girlie eh? M'gonna have some fun wit' you!"

"Lilja!" Ash rushed over to her and held on to her. Uncle Phil still stood, looking stupidly about, finally he slumped slowly to the ground, muttering. "T' names Unca Phil. Ya can call me Unca Phil. S'not Phil, or Unca, it's..."

"Uncle Phil!" A familiar voice echoed down the hall, finishing Phil's sentence.

"Renku?!" Ash exclaimed.

Renku, his tail flame and Nakako came into view. "Yeah, it's me! Hey, wha' happened ta her?" He pointed to Lilja who was holding her shoulder and sobbing. "An' what happened ta you?" He looked at Ash, who had been crying before.

"She kinda tried to kill me, and hit Uncle Phil instead." 

Nakako shoved Renku out of the way, who made a face at him. "Mind explaining why she went on a killing spree? We already had a murderer."

Ash blushed. "Ummm... nevermind."

A thumping noise was heard, and then a dragging sound. After that heavy footsteps came closer.

"Wha' th' fuck?" Renku swore, searching for the source of the noise and his eyes came to rest on the still figure of Uncle Phil lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Th' bloody bastard's dead, so why th' sound?!" Everyone froze.

"Hey you guys." Gary called, appearing with Arti, who he was carrying. Arti seemed to be in worse shape than Lilja, who had only been sliced with the knife. Arti looked to have been stabbed with one. Miraculously, she seemed to be recovering, she was awake to say the least. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"It's a long story." Ash replied. 

"Hey you kids! I was wondering where you went! It's 5am." Yet another familiar voice called. Everyone looked around.

"Where's Brock and Misty? Are they still lost?" Arti mumbled. Then she recognized the voice as her father.

"Eh Sanimi!" Renku slapped Sanimi on the back. "Wha' took ya so long ta find us?"

"I just started looking about a half hour ago. Power came back on just after you guys left. Where's the rest of you?"

"I have no i-" Gary started.

"Misty's dead." Nakako cut in. "Brock must be too, he was with her. Chris was taken away by a giant Ariados."

Lilja coughed. "Chris is dead...we saw his body."

"And I saw his head." Arti shuddered from Gary's arms. 

"Lilja tried to kill me." Ash whimpered, still holding Lilja.

Gary laughed. "You almost ended up like Uncle Phil?"

Ash nodded. He didn't think that was very funny, considering Uncle Phil was now practically in a swimmingpool of blood.

Sanimi motioned for them to follow. "We better get back in case there's any more maniacs running around out here."

Everyone followed Sanimi through the maze of halls he seemed to know so well, back to the house, leaving the bodies behind.


End file.
